


法医和侦探

by MyDearOakThorny



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearOakThorny/pseuds/MyDearOakThorny





	法医和侦探

他们不是小说里的那种法医和侦探，身上没有发生过任何惊险的情节。他们，卡妙和苏鲁特，是两个最普通的三十岁男人——在这个年纪，最后一点英俊还没来得及从脸上滑走，可他们都蜷缩着拥抱在一起，像两个拒绝长大的孩子。月光隔着窗帘洒进床头，卡妙的面孔和青色的头发像是也蒙了一层白纱，他的脑袋靠在苏鲁特怀里，苏鲁特的手指漫不经心地拨着他的头发。卡妙的头发里有一股淡淡的薄荷味，自从上大学开始，他就只用薄荷味洗发水，好让自己闻起来是一个干净的人，至少是努力装做一个干净的人。他从事的是最肮脏的那种工作，人类身体的每一个部位在他看来都是血液、组织和油脂（经常伴着其他秽物）黏合在一起，是那些恶心的东西，那些人们在生前想方设法遮掩起来、却在死后毫无尊严地袒露在空气中的东西。卡妙已经练就了拨弄完尸体之后就去吃饭的本事——他总觉得疲惫，疲惫得要命。他仿佛生活在一条长河似的、一眼望不到头的疲乏中，连反胃的精力都失去了。  
可苏鲁特的身体是不同的。卡妙告诉自己：组成苏鲁特身体的不是血肉，不是组织，而是一种梦幻般的爱，他给予苏鲁特的爱。这是多么自欺欺人的想法啊。卡妙动了动，手掌抚上苏鲁特的胸口，他感到他的心在跳，就像其他所有的普通人那样。他轻轻捏着苏鲁特的乳头，它在他的手指间一点点变小变硬。卡妙感到自己胯下的那话儿也做出回应，它立了起来，精液从他的四肢百骸汇集过去，千方百计地要往苏鲁特体内冲。接下来常常是例行常规的一套动作，抚摸，亲吻，插入。有一秒钟卡妙想，如果面前这个人不是苏鲁特，而是别的什么人，他的性欲是否也会同样地被如此唤起？“这是背叛，”卡妙责难自己。他心虚地把苏鲁特搂得更紧了一些，嘴唇在对方的乳头上轻轻地蹭来蹭去。他感到自己像是一个被盯梢的不忠的男人——像是苏鲁特偶尔被委托去盯梢的那种。可是，上天作证，他并没有爱过除了苏鲁特之外的任何人。  
“你说，我是不是像个娼妓？”苏鲁特小声问。  
苏鲁特的声音绵密而低沉，平时和委托人交谈也好似恋人絮语，而在真正恋人絮语的时刻，更是轻得几乎听不见。他开着一家不怎么景气的侦探事务所，连捉奸的单子也接不到几个。这几年，他只能靠卡妙在警署工作的薪水生活。他把脸贴在卡妙的头顶上，让薄荷味深深地钻进自己的鼻孔。深呼吸的时候，他的声音有点像哭。  
“亲爱的，别乱想，”卡妙说，这种安慰的话语也像做爱一样，成了一套例行常规，“你是我最重要的人，我唯一的爱人。”  
“没有我的话，你会更幸福。”苏鲁特说，“我带给你的只有负担、疲倦、额外的花费。为了报答你，我只能靠这样——张开腿，让你进到我里面，像娼妓一样，用做爱来交换。”他的眼下有两条浅浅的纹路，比白天看上去憔悴许多。可正是这种憔悴，这种衰老，引起卡妙的爱情。  
“我们在一起都九年了，”卡妙回答，“九年里我没有一天想从你这里索取什么回报，一天都没有。”可讽刺的是，就像苏鲁特说的那样，卡妙把苏鲁特的身体扶起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。卡妙不善言辞，做爱是他为数不多的表达爱的方式之一。“我有责任一直这样爱你，苏鲁特，”他说，“这是我的责任。”这种爱究竟从什么时候开始升华成了责任呢？他想。他温柔地抚弄苏鲁特的阴茎，好一阵子它才慢慢勃起。  
在九年前，他们刚刚在一起的时候，不需要这样的爱抚他们也能欢欣雀跃起来，他们用亲吻互相吞噬对方，用身躯把对方压扁、夹紧，不等躺到床上去，他们就在床边的地毯上做爱；他们在许许多多地方做爱，客厅，厨房，更衣室，仿佛在竭力扑灭一场灭不掉的大火，填满一个始终在饥饿的胃袋似的。那时辛慕尔还活着，刚刚高中毕业。他们瞒着辛慕尔做爱，当辛慕尔在客厅看她的肥皂剧时，他俩在楼上的卧室里一丝不挂，无声而用力地亲吻，他们身体的某些部位结合在一起，抽出，楔紧，抽出，楔紧。  
在卡妙的爱抚下苏鲁特呻吟起来，他的头发在月光中呈现一种无精打采的淡红色。三十岁的他已经坚持不了多久，他射出来，精液黏在腹部和卡妙的手心里。射精后的苏鲁特面色疲惫，垂头丧气，仿佛刚刚竭尽全力跑完了长跑，却只得到一个倒数的名次。这张汗涔涔的失败者的脸并不诱人，甚至无法像九年前那样引起什么情欲，可它却让卡妙怜悯。  
“你会原谅我吗？”卡妙望着苏鲁特的眼睛问。他无法把怜悯从心头赶走，以至于在问出这句话的时候，这种怜悯还是在卡妙的双眼中不合时宜地闪烁着。  
“我怎么会不原谅你呢？”苏鲁特苦笑一声，充满了疲惫，“我必须得原谅你，就像我现在必须依靠你生活一样。”  
卡妙知道，苏鲁特一辈子都不会原谅自己，即使苏鲁特总把“原谅”这个词挂在嘴上，语气像他惯用的那样轻柔、那样低沉——可在吵架的时候，苏鲁特的嘴里会蹦出“你都把我妹妹开膛破肚了”这样的句子。每当这时，卡妙都觉得自己是杀了辛慕尔的凶手。辛慕尔死的时候卡妙不在她身边，当他最后一次看到她时，她躺在解剖台上，苍白、宁静、无法形容的美丽，他拿着解剖刀亲手把这份美毁掉了。“爱情是多么容易变质啊，”卡妙想，从那一刻起，他对苏鲁特的爱情就腐化分解了，像落叶一样被分解成碎片，它们是愧疚，责任和怜悯。  
“爱你是我必须做的事情，”卡妙伸手从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，“抬高一点，”他温柔地说。他的沾着润滑剂的手指挤进苏鲁特的臀缝里，苏鲁特几声轻哼，手向后伸去握住卡妙的阴茎作为回礼。为什么我要把这种感情说成是爱呢，卡妙想，它只不过是愧疚、责任、怜悯的混合物而已。这一点苏鲁特不可能看不出来，他从小就聪明过人，观察敏锐，他的工作就是和各式各样的不忠行为打交道，卡妙仁慈的谎言在他眼里难道不也像被摊在解剖台上似的无所遁形吗？房间里开始充满两个人的喘息声，窗帘外出现一抹薄薄的、发蓝的天光，清晨降临了。  
“进去吧，”苏鲁特说。他抬起腰，让自己的后穴把卡妙的阴茎缓缓容纳进去。“卡妙，吻我，”他非常疲倦地央求着。卡妙把他压在床上，折叠起他的身体，他们接起吻来，像一个人对另一个奄奄一息的溺水者进行人工呼吸那样。他们第一次做爱就像现在这样，用的是面对面的姿势，这种姿势他们会觉得彼此更像真正的恋人一些。  
可我们不正是真正的恋人吗？卡妙心想。他借着朦胧的天光看着身下苏鲁特的脸。这张面孔正在被快感侵蚀，发出忘情的叫喊。他想起他们第一次做爱时，苏鲁特也是这样喊叫的，在那时，爱还是爱。卡妙一次又一次地把自己深深埋进去，肉壁痉挛地吸吮他，挽留他，渴求他的爱。卡妙无声地问自己，我有什么资格怜悯苏鲁特的脆弱呢？他现在这样是我造成的，是我塑造了他。  
快感流过卡妙的身体，卡妙仿佛觉得怜悯在他胸中变形，融化，再次形成接近爱情的形状。在他们双双达到高潮的时刻，爱情复又回归，降落在他们之间。  
苏鲁特像一只刚刚跑回山洞的小动物似的，蜷缩在卡妙怀里。他脸上笼罩着一种天真而青春的东西，和九年前一模一样，那时苏鲁特还没有了解到这个复杂的、艰难的世界，对于侦探的生活有一种甜蜜的向往。  
卡妙掀起窗帘的一角，凝视倒映着暗蓝色天空的河水，再过半个小时，太阳就会升起来。有一种淡淡的恬静的哀愁绕在他的心上，他感到这还是怜悯，也可以说这是真正的爱——他已经过了为爱疯狂的年纪。公鸡在远方啼叫起来，他望到玻璃窗上自己蓝眼睛的影子。“又是新的一天了，”他想。


End file.
